blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
NightStalker (5e Rogue Archetype)
'NightStalker' The master of the shadows and of death, These rogues find themselves on the edge of death every day but enjoy the art of killing. Faster then Thief, more cunning then Inquisitive, and deadlier than Assassin rogue. This archetype deals a bit more with the pure fighting, slaying, and brainwashed soldiers then Assassin rogue's espionage. Art of Death When you choose this archetype at 3rd level, you gain proficiency in Poisoner's kit and in All Martial weapons. Shadow Step Also at 3rd level, whenever you are in dim light, you can use your bonus action to Shadow step into the walls around you while staying in dim light. While in Shadow step you are vulnerable to radiant and have 50 ft of walk speed and climb speed. You are formless and targets have disadvantage on hitting you while in this form. You are unaffected by difficult terrain and by objects on the ground that would be in your way. If light is flashed over you or you go into an area that has light, you drop Shadow step. If you attack while in Shadow step or cast a spell, it drops Shadow step. However, spell attacks and Attack rolls have advantage. Mask of Shadows Starting at 9th level, you can make a mask that resembles an animal and gain the effects of the certain creature. The DM gets to choose if the creature is a Hunter, Prey or Stalker. Once you make a mask, you cannot make a new one without removing the power from the other mask, At 11th level, you can have 2 masks and at 20th level, you can have up to 3 masks. The effects are shown below. At Higher levels, the effects grow stronger. Hunter: You can cast the spell Hunter's Mark as a bonus action once per long rest. If the target dies you can move the mark to a new target or dispell the ability. at 11th level, you can cast the spell at 3rd level instead and you gain an additional 1d6 damage from the spell. Finally, at 20th level, you can cast it at 5th level. Prey: Passive, While out of combat you gain + 10 to perception checks and Investigation checks. At 11th level, you also gain advantage in persuasion and deception rolls. Finally, at 20th level, you gain 10ft of movement while out of combat. Stalker: You can cast the spell, Pass Without A Trace as a bonus action once per long rest. at 11th level, you can use this spell twice per long rest. Finally, at 20th level, The spell becomes passive instead of needing to be cast. These masks can be enchanted and be crafted around helmets to gain the abilities of the magic. However, they cannot be enchanted with +1 +2 or +3. The Enchantment must be a spell cast charge or effect. If the helmet you made the mask around requires attunement, you cannot enchant the mask. (All enchantments cost gold to do and are at you Dm's Discretion) At 11th level, you can enchant the mask with the ability to cast Invisibility without the use of concentration. At 20th level, you can enchant the mask to have the ability, Skill Steal. Skill Steal: You can see a feature from another class be used by an ally or enemy and gain one use of that feature by stealing it with your mask. Once the feature is used, it is then lost and cannot be learned again. You then must wait 1d4 days before using this ability again. Master of the Night Beginning at 13th level, you can now Shadow step without walls around. In addition, you now gain a fly speed of 25ft and are no longer forced out of Shadow step from light. However, attacks from light do not get advantage. In addition, If you are in shadow step and use your mask to go invisible, you don't drop shadow step and can stay in Shadow Step while invisible. When attacking while Invisible and in Shadow Step, You choose which form to drop and only need to drop one. Way of the NightStaker Finally, at 17th level, your Mask can now absorb up too 3 enchantments. Only one of these enchantments can have Attunement. In order to absorb an enchantment, you must spend 1 hour with an item that is magical and destroy it. After it is destroyed, your mask gains the enchantment. If the Enchantment is a +1 and not an effect then it gets added to Attack, Damage, AC, and saving throws. (Same applies to +2 or +3). In addition, your Skill Steal now becomes Skill Steal 2. Skill Steal 2: You can see a feature from another class be used by an ally or enemy and gain one use of that feature by stealing it with your mask. You can steal up to 2 features at one time. Once a feature is used, you cannot use that feature again until you finish a long rest. In order to gain new features, you must lose one of the older ones. After this, they cannot be learned again. Category:Archetypes